1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transflective display device, an electronic apparatus provided with the same, and a method of driving a transflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a display device include a transmissive display device that performs display using transmitted light of backlight light on a rear surface side of a screen, and a reflective display device that performs display using reflected light of external light. The transmissive display device has characteristics that saturation is high, and a screen is easy to view under a dark environment. The reflective display device has characteristics that power consumption is low, and the screen is easy to view under a bright environment.
In addition, examples of a display device which has characteristics of both the transmissive display device and the reflective display device include a transflective display device having a transmissive display region (transmissive display portion) and a reflective display region (reflective display portion) in one pixel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid open Publication No. 2009-93115). The transflective display device performs display using transmitted light of backlight light under a dark environment, and performs display using reflective light of external light under a bright environment.
The transflective display device provides a screen that is easy to view under both a bright environment and a dark environment, and has low power consumption. Accordingly, the transflective display device has been used as a display unit of electronic apparatuses, particularly, mobile type electronic apparatuses (portable electronic apparatuses) that are frequently used in outdoor environments, for example, portable information apparatuses such as digital cameras, or portable communication apparatuses such as cellular phones.
In the transflective display device, securement of a transmissive display region and retention of reflective display performance have a trade-off relationship. That is, in a case of largely securing the transmissive display region to increase transmissive display performance, since it cannot help reducing the reflective display region by the increase, reflective display performance decreases. On the contrary, in a case of maintaining the same reflective display performance as in the reflective display device, since it is necessary to largely secure the reflective display region, the transmissive display performance decreases by that degree.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a transflective display device that is capable of performing transmissive display while maintaining the same reflective display performance as the reflective display device, an electronic apparatus provided with the same, and a method of driving the transflective display device.